Moon - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: ¿Qué tanto influyen los sueños en los ideales? Un chico con uno que quisiera evitar, para no tener la loca idea de luchar por un recuerdo perdido. Lo que menos quiere es salir lastimado nuevamente. ¡Dedicado a Kotomi-Walker!


**_Disclaimer:_ **Pokémon no es de mi propiedad. Si así lo fuese, el mundo sería un caos xD

**_Advertencias:_** Crack pairing.

_**Sensual nota:** _Prólogo dedicado a Kotomi por obtener el tercer lugar en el concurso de dibujo. Los demás capítulos… bueno, también estárán dedicados a ella, pero por su cumpleaños :3 Prometo tratar de subirlos lo más pronto que pueda.

* * *

**_~Moon - Pokémon Special~_**

* * *

_**Prólogo/Capítulo 1: Y los sueños ¿sueños son?**_

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado. El corazón le latía a mil y se podría decir que hasta temblaba un poco.

Estúpidos sueños.

Se sentó sobre la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de aquella acogedora casa donde está de arrinconado ya por una semana. No es que le sea difícil conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir, es solo que se sentía a gusto allí. En aquel lugar donde lo trataban como en familia aunque alguna vez haya odiado al heredero.

Suele haber casos en los que las personas despiertan y, por más que lo intenten, no consiguen aprehender el sueño nuevamente. Irritable, diabólico tal vez. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, el insomnio tras los sueños terroríficos que suele tener es algo normal. Mas, le preocupaba el hecho de que recordaba con detalle casi toda su aventura y no había horror en él. Por el contrario, se vio a sí mismo es una actitud irreconocible. Quizá por eso su cuerpo lo hizo despertar, para que no se siga engañando.

Era la una de la madrugada. La oscura noche se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor por la ventana de la habitación. Estrellas en el firmamento cual galleta de chocochips. Deliciosa noche para alguien a quién todos comparan con ella. La luna lucía tan brillante que podía decirse que había adquirido un tono plateado.

Se cambió de ropa y se abrigó con una chaqueta. Utilizando aquellas técnicas casi ninjas, se deslizó por la casa hasta toparse con la puerta. Momento de caminar con rumbo desconocido.

Las calles lucían vacías (¿Cómo se supone que deberían lucir a esa hora?). Una helada brisa se manifestó; eso no impediría que llegara a la ruta 29, así por así, caminando como si divagara con su propio subconsciente. Y era lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Recordó un baile de máscaras. Una gala donde estaban todos sus conocidos y alguna que otra persona que nunca en su vida había visto o simplemente no recuerda. Sentía como a sus espaldas cuchicheaban sobre su cabello. Sí, en su sueño lo habían trasquilado; bueno, no tanto. No se veía mal, es solo que sentía frío en el cuello. Esmoquin tipo empoleon, de color plateado. Irónico. Caminaba por un amplio salón, seguido de una escolta donde estaba Lance (¿dominio hacia su propio maestro?). Se sentó en un trono al final de una gran alfombra roja. La fiesta era dada por él, el dueño del palacio, el conde o lo que fuera en ese momento.

Pronto, todo comenzaron a bailar deprisa y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desplazó al balcón principal, ahora acompañado por Blue y un chico, al cual no le vio la cara; pero sabía que era Red o Green. Era de noche, como ahora. Llegó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, colores por aquí y por allá. La vida nunca había sido así de genial. Todos con hurras y arengas hacia el señor de la fiesta ¿Qué era lo importante de esa reunión? No tardó en descubrirlo. Era su alardeante pedida de mano ¿Acaso no era al revés? ¿Con quién se iba a casar? ¿No tenía acaso él que arrodillarse y pedir la mano de la que sería su flamante esposa?

Un globo aerostático apareció de la nada con la petición escrita en el globo y en la canasta de éste, un pikachu. No era cualquiera, ya lo conocía. Había dos opciones, pero era imposible que Red le pidiera matrimonio ¿No lo acababa de ver con Blue? ¿O era Green? La única alternativa que quedaba era….

No. No quería. Ya había sufrido un sueño parecido unos meses antes, con el mismo desenlace. Su cerebro decía que dejara de pensar en esas cosas, pero no podía.

Noche alterada. Madrugada intranquila.

Ciudad Cerezo no quedaba tan lejos.

La arena y el mar. Playa iluminada por la luna, aquel astro sin cara que tenía el poder de dibujar nuevamente su imagen en la mente de aquel pobre chico. Si bien sufrió rechazo por parte de ella no hace tanto, ha habría tenido que borrarla por completo.

Su inspiración a partir de allí se basó en sus pokémons. Le duró poco.

Era imposible, mal visto, algo incoherente. Por eso se dejaron de frecuentar (¿Dónde estaba el espíritu de lucha?). No era él, era ella. Nuevamente recurrimos a la ironía.

¿Y si se corta el cabello? ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, es algo que se le ocurrió basándose en la experiencia onírica.

Delira. El cansancio volvió. Momento de la retirada. De todas maneras, los sitios así hacen que su faceta menos seria florezca. No se va a cortar el cabello, no lo haría ¿O tal vez sí?

Vuelve a casa. A la que lo es temporalmente.

Se envuelve en sábanas. Prefiere que el insomnio lo provoque otro tipo de sueños.

Dormir para soñar. Mejor estar despierto. Mejor escoger con qué soñar. Con uno de esos personajes de la literatura gótica que tanto se le ha dado por leer, o con ella. Estúpido día en el que Silver decidió dárselas de conquistador con la persona menos indicada.


End file.
